Nama
by Milijelly
Summary: "Jadi, di sini, kita harus menemukan nama kita." "Untuk?" "Menjadi lengkap, lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini.". Oneshot. KagaKuro, AoKise.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N**: My first fic for this fandom. Maunya agak surreal geemana geetoh, tapi phail, seperti hidupku. *nangis di bawah keran*

* * *

**NAMA**

* * *

"—_suya ..."_

Kau berkedip, sekali, dua kali, hingga pandangannya menangkap sekitar. Kau mendapati dirimu melayang di dalam sebuah gelembung transparan, bersama orang-orang di dalam gelembung transparannya masing-masing.

Namun hanya dirimu yang _'hidup'_.

"..."

Di dalam kesunyian kau hanya mampu mendengar detak jantung dan merasakan hembusan nafasmu sendiri. Matamu menatap ke sekitar, dan orang-orang di dalam gelembung itu masih belum nampak ada yang terbangun. Dalam kejenuhan yang panjang kau mengetahui bahwa kau bisa menggerakkan gelembungnmu dan melayang untuk berpindah, maka kau menelusuri tempat tak berujung itu.

_/Seperti mencari sesuatu/_

Deg.

"..."

_/Tapi apa?/_

"Hei!"

Sepasang telingamu menangkap getaran bunyi dari belakang maka kau berbalik. Seseorang di dalam gelembung menghampiri, nampak hidup dan nyata, sama seperti dirimu. Mulut orang itu bergerak, mengeluarkan suara dalam bahasa yang kau mengerti.

"Kau sedang mencari namamu?"

"Apa itu _nama_?"

"Ah, kau masih baru."

"?"

Sosok itu berdeham. "Jadi, di sini, kita harus menemukan nama kita."

"Untuk?" Tanyamu tak mengerti.

"Menjadi lengkap, lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini."

Masih banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan.

"Memangnya kita tidak boleh terus ada di sini? Kita harus pergi?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih, mau terus-terusan berada di tempat membosankan seperti ini? Katanya, kehidupan jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

Kalian tidak tahu jelas apa itu _'kehidupan'_, namun konsepnya terdengar menarik.

"Tapi pertama-tama kita harus menemukan nama kita." Tambahnya. Kau mengangguk dan ikut melayang bersama orang itu.

Pandangan mata kalian mengelilingi seluruh penjuru. Terkadang kalian berhenti untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal, atau diam, lalu berargumen, dan bercanda. Orang itu berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan pengetahuannya setelah menyaksikan orang-orang menemukan namanya, dan bahwa ia telah beberapa kali menemani orang lain mencari nama mereka.

"Semoga akan segera ketemu." Ujarnya riang, kau berharap yang sama.

Kau tak tahu sampai berapa lama kalian harus terus melayang tanpa arah bagai gelembung sabun, namun kau menikmati petualangan ini. Setidaknya hingga temanmu tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Oi." Kau memanggil, namun tanpa respon.

Temanmu terus melayang maju, hingga kau sadari bahwa ia mendekati sebuah bola gelembung yang melayang tenang seperti gelembung lainnya. Penghuninya diam tertidur, tidak seperti kalian.

Kau tidak tahu apa itu mungkin, memasuki gelembung milik orang lain namun temanmu melakukannya, ya, memaksa masuk hingga dua gelembung menjadi satu. Kau hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di hadapanmu dengan takjub sementara sang tuan rumah gelembung membuka matanya untuk pertama kali, menatap sosok yang menginvasi daerahnya, terkesiap.

Bibirnya mengatup terbuka. _"...Da... i... ki?"_

"Apakah itu namaku?" '_Daiki'_ menyeringai. "Kalau begitu namamu pasti _Ryouta_."

Lubang cahaya muncul di bawah mereka, dan pandanganmu tetap tertuju pada dua sosok dalam satu gelembung itu. Kau baru menyadari bahwa temanmu, Daiki, selama ini memiliki wajah dan penampilan khas yang tak bisa kau lihat sebelumnya. Rambutnya dan matanya sewarna malam dengan kulit yang agak gelap, tangannya kini mendekap sosok berambut pirang yang tak bisa kau lihat wajahnya karena tengah memunggungimu.

Temanmu tersenyum padamu, sumringah.

"Aku sudah lengkap sekarang, sampai jumpa."

Seketika mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam lubang cahaya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Kau terpaku di tempatmu, masih berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya perasaan bingungmu berubah menjadi rasa kesepian yang menyelimuti.

_/Jadi aku harus mencari sendirian, eh?/_

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak gelembungmu.

"Anu, maaf," Ujar sosok itu dan kau menoleh. "Aku mencari namaku."

Ah.

"Apakah namamu _Tetsuya_?"

Kau membelalakakan mata. Kau tidak tahu dari mana nama itu berasal, namun nama itu terbersit begitu saja di kepalamu sampai akhirnya meluncur dengan halus di lidahmu.

Sosok di hadapanmu kemudian tersenyum, dengan raut muka tak terdefinisi yang perlahan mencair menjadi bibir yang tipis, hidung yang mungil, alis, serta sepasang mata dan helaian rambut sewarna biru di langit yang cerah.

"Ya, _Taiga_."

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: **Lol. Apa ini. Sejak masuk fandom Kurobas aku tidak bisa nulis fanfic crack seperti biasanya. Mungkin di awal-awal agak bingung siapa tokoh utamanya ya? Yep, itu Kagami-kun. Awalnya mau bikin adegan AoKise aja tapi akhirnya mikir kayaknya asyik kalo lewat sudut pandang orang lain, jadi, yah... maaf KagaKuronya cuma sedikit orz.

Headcanon: Canon!Kuroko bisa datar pokerface karena ekspresi mukanya ketinggalan waktu ngasih tau namanya Kagami di cerita ini.

Review bikin gampang jodoh lho.


End file.
